


Storm

by sansismyweakness



Category: OC - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, OC Writing, Sad Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansismyweakness/pseuds/sansismyweakness
Summary: June's always had a fear of thunderstorms... this is why





	Storm

The lightning was so bright she had to close her eyes whenever it flashed, the thunder so loud she kept her ears covered the entire time. 

She was soaked to the bone, having tried to make it back to her foster parents house as the rain and wind started to pick up only to find that all the doors and windows were locked. 

Why.

They knew she had been outside...so...why?

Her brown hair stuck to her face and neck, matted down with her clothes that clung uncomfortably to her small body. 

Another crack of thunder.

She couldn’t tell if it was just rain running down her face anymore, but she didn’t care. She needed shelter. Frantically, she ran to the back of the house, holding back squeals of fear with each lightning flash. She made it to the back deck, which sat up higher off the ground and had a wooden fence to keep critters out. It was easy enough to snap a part of it off and crawl in, though.

 

This was the worst storm she had ever seen. Granted, she was only 7, but still...the way the wind shook the deck, how hard the rain pelted the ground and the horrible, horrible lightning and thunder that seemed to shake the entire earth. 

She curled up with her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms and hugging herself tight. Just gotta wait it out. Just gotta stay here. Stay safe. 

Just like inside the house too. Stay safe. Stay here. Wait it out. They screamed at each other, and her if she was around, maybe it was better to be outside anyways…

She held her hands over her head, trying to ignore the vicious storm raging around her and become as small as possible. Her bare feet dug into the muddy dirt, she hadn’t even noticed the stream of water that ran right through where she was sitting. 

The storm carried on for hours, flooding yards, breaking trees, knocking over anything and everything it could. June stayed put. Curled up into herself and wide-awake through her second worst nightmare. 

She was cold.

She was tired.

She was so tired.

And then what seemed so suddenly, she awoke under the deck, caked in dirt and shivering. 

She sauntered zombie-like into the house, not noticing the mud she was trekking in as she made her way to the bathroom to get herself washed up.

“JUNIPER,” 

Oh, no… Melissa.

June peeked out of the bathroom, wrapped up in her towel, lip quivering. “Yes?”

“What the fuck kind of mess is this, huh?! You better get your ass dressed and out here to clean this up, NOW.”

The little girl scampered into her room that she shared with two other children and threw some clothes on before racing back out to start cleaning up the mud trail she left. 

“We bring you into our home and all you do is cause us problems, how is that any way to repay your family?”

You’re not my family.

“We feed you, clothe you, let you have your own bed.”

I’d rather be homeless.

“You missed a spot, idiot.”

I just want to disappear.

“You gonna fucking answer me?”

“Yes, ma’am, sorry.”

Someday. Someday she would get out of the system, find herself a real family. She just had to hold onto that. 

She had to.


End file.
